One Hot Locker room
by jesslovesnayarivera
Summary: Furt/Kinn. One shot, maybe two. Depends.


**Kinn Mini-Fic for my special Bee 3**

**Locker Room is always the best place for sex.**

Kurt entered McKinley High, walked down the hall way making his way down to the locker room, Where he hoped to find his favorite man, Finn Fucking Hudson.

Kurt entered the locker room slowly listening to Finn finish the final words

"Lips of an Angel" and Kurt quickly knew it was about him. He smiled and headed towards the shower and stood there watching the soap running down his tall, naked body.

He was at lost for words when Finn turned around. His jaw literally dropped at the sight of his enormous penis.

"Shit…" Is the only word that escaped Kurt's mouth. Finn instantly opened his eyes, washing the soap off his face when he heard someone close by.

He looked in front of him and smiled goofily and grabbed down to his penis to get it up.

"You like it?" He said making Kurt blush as red as a tomato.

Kurt stuttered slowly and Finn reached out to Kurt easily with his long arms pulling him close by, But stopped pulling him in, So he wouldn't' ruin his clothes. He knew Kurt had expensive taste. He liked making Kurt feel Shy.

Finn though it was amusing at how a boy like Kurt, sweet, and innocent, could stare at a penis for so long, Actually, _his _penis.

Kurt stared him down from head to toe. Starting from his chocolate brown eyes, to his goofy smile, down to his abs, and final, his cock.

Kurt tried not to drool and finally replied "It's _huge_" making it sound more like a moan escaping his mouth. His heart beat rapidly and stepped back.

"Wait…Don't go" He continued to slide his penis softly and slowly in his large, right hand.

Kurt instantly smiled and pulled his top off and stripped down. He ran into Finn pulling him close and standing on his tip toes, And placed their soft lips together.

The kiss was long and passionate, Finn automatically took over and bent down so Kurt wouldn't hurt his fabulous toes. He pushed Kurt against the wall of the shower and pulled him closer, and let his penis go. It hit Kurt straight in stomach, Kurt gasped and nervously reached down to grab it.

He held it at first, Just to feel him grow harder in his hand, then softly and teasingly jacked him off, rubbing his index finger on the tip of Finn's penis, Making him arch his back down and making him moan.

Kurt smiled, loving how he made Finn feel "good". He picked up the pace and as they continued to kiss, He jacked him off faster, Realizing his penis could now stand up on his own from being so hard. He let it go and kissed Finn down his stomach, licking his abs as he reached the 6 pack.

His eyes were now wide open, Being so close down to his penis made him think it was almost longer then his own skull. He then grabbed it, and placed it into his mouth.

Sucking slowly, and letting his tongue wrap around the tip of his dick. He moaned as he started to deep throat, Softly choking but clearing his throat so he wouldn't seem like a "bitch" not being able to "take" a cock in his mouth.

He sucked harder and faster making Finn lay back on the wall and whip his head up, Finn placed a hand on Kurt's head as he continued to suck him off. Making him go deeper. Then, Finn felt like he was being dominated by Kurt, So, He stood up straight and demanded Kurt to suck "Slower, using more tongue" Kurt nodded and did what he was told.

Kurt sucked slowly but continued to deep throat, Not being able to fit much of his penis into his own mouth. It was too big for him to swallow.

He choked more but loved every minute of him, He looked up as Finn demanded he look him in the eye as he sucked him off. Making Finn say "You're such a good boy, You're so sexy when you suck like that". Finn moaned and finally, He grabbed Kurt by the jaw.

He pulled him up the jaw and kissed him, after, he turned Kurt around.

Finn stepped back a little to bend Kurt over, He held him by his small waist and slowly opened him up to insert his penis in. Slowly fucking him.

The locker room now was filled with moans coming from both boys. It was hot and started to look steamy due to the hotness falling from the shower head onto the boys rammed himself into Kurt slowly but hard, Loving his tight ass. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and held them as he started to pick up the pace and going a lot faster than at first, But he was still careful with Kurt.

He was sweet and gentle, Placing soft kisses to Kurt's back and cheeks.

Even grabbing his face softly to put their lips together in a long wet French kiss.

Still going, Finn started to feel as if his high was coming down.

He rocked into Kurt softly and took out his penis, Making it plunge back in and out a few times.

He pulled out once more after fucking him for a period of time now, and came all over Kurt's tramp stamp.

Both boys moaned out their lovers name. First Kurt "Finn!"

And then Finn "Oh…Kurt"

**The end. **


End file.
